Cambios del corazón
by Keru-chan-sempai
Summary: Sakuno y Ryoma se conocen desde niños pero desde hace un tiempo su relación se ha enfriado, ahora están a punto de acabar la preparatoria y tomar caminos distintos. Es indiferencia lo q muestran o realmente...? RyoSaku, AnnMomo, ToKa review plis! PARADO


**NdKeru**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic de PoT, el que les prometí. Quiero agradecer los reviews que me dejasteis en la otra historia (Holidays: La oportunidad idonea) pues no sabía como contestar un one-shot; gracias a tsu Asakura, lucy, Andromeda no Sainto, SaPaLu7, karin, Marip, cecilia, -ivekag-, Lole.SkuAAA y Vickyta-chan. Aunque ya hace algo más de dos meses que la publiqué… arigatou.

Y otra cosa, las personalidades están un poco cambiadas… (aunque no mucho) ya lo veréis. ¡¡Espero que os guste el resultado!!

**Título: **CAMBIOS DEL CORAZÓN

**Serie: **Tennis no ohjisama

**Parejas: **RyomaxSakuno, TomokaxKaidoh, AnnxMomo

**Autora: **KeRu-ChAn-kitsunne

**Género: **Romance/Drama

**Clasificación: **T

**Capítulo 1: Un pasado sombrío**

Sakuno Ryuuzaki's POV

La nuestra era una clase por demás peculiar. No soy de las que destacan en los deportes, ni en los estudios, soy más bien mediocre a la hora de expresar mis ideas y suelo ser más callada que la mayoría de la gente. Sin embargo, este año en la clase 3-B del instituto Fuji, he hecho muchos nuevos amigos.

-Sakuno-san. Si ves a Osakada dile que la reunión es dentro de una hora…

Este chico de cabello castaño claro y mirada escondida es Syuusuke Fuji y es el hijo del director. Es el delegado de clase junto con Tomoka Osakada, una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolate. Syuusuke posiblemente sea el próximo director del instituto ya que es extremadamente inteligente. Rechazó el puesto de presidente del consejo de estudiantes: ahora de eso se encarga Ryoma Echizen. Él también está en nuestra clase. Su apariencia es bastante peculiar, con su cabello negro y sus ojos ámbar es verdaderamente atractivo. Le admiro muchísimo.

-¡Sakuno-chan! –hablando del rey de roma…- ¡Ann me ha robado el almuerzo!

…Aunque es un poco infantil.

-Ryoma-san, solo pídeselo.

-¿Ryoma… san? –frunció el ceño-. Eres desagradable.

Yo lo ignoré y seguí mi recorrido en busca de Tomoka Osakada. Sabía que la reunión era importante y quería avisarla cuanto antes para que tuviera tiempo de almorzar. La encontré hablando con Kaidoh.

-Tomoka-chan. Fuji te busca, dice que hay una reunión dentro de una hora…

Desvié la vista un momento hacia el chico de cabello negro, parecía irritado por mi interrupción.

-Gomen ne, Kaidoh-san… -junté las manos en modo de disculpa-

Me senté junto al chico para hacerle compañía, a sabiendas de que Tomoka no pensaba regresar ahora que tenía una excusa para estar junto a "Fuji-sempai".

-Gomen… ne –repetí yo en un susurro y lo abracé. A veces el amor puede ser doloroso, pero si esa persona continúa insistiendo tal vez, solo tal vez, algún día tenga la oportunidad de que la persona que ama lo mire, y le diga "Yo también te quiero". Y sigues creyéndolo… aunque sepas que eso es imposible.

Ann Tachibana's POV

Abro los ojos con cuidado, evitando la luz del sol que se filtra por las ventanas abiertas de par en par. Observo a mi alrededor, Sakura Tsukeda me mira fijamente, con los ojos bien abiertos en expresión concentrada, pero sin ningún otro sentimiento en su rostro. Es como una muñeca sin vida. La hago abandonar la habitación, cosa que ella hace sin articular ninguna palabra de réplica. ¡Qué escalofriante podía llegar a ser!. Ella ha sido la mujer que me ha cuidado desde que era pequeña, trabaja para mi familia. Sakura es como mi sombra, alguien a quien siempre odiaré, aunque no sea su culpa. Ser vigilada constantemente me impide moverme con libertad y eso me irrita más que cualquier otra cosa.

-Señorita, déjeme que la ayude a cambiarse de ropa.

Un séquito de empleadas entra en el lugar, invadiendo mi privacidad. Las hago retroceder, alegando que soy lo suficientemente mayor como para encargarme yo misma.

-Alexa-sama ha ordenado que la ayudemos en todo durante su estancia aquí, señorita.

"Alexa-sama" es mi madre. Apenas la veo dos veces al año. Mi abuela y yo vivíamos en una pequeña casa en el barrio común, era un poco vieja y sucia pero ambas nos apañábamos bien en el poco espacio que teníamos. Vine a vivir aquí por una temporada ya que mi abuela fue a visitar a unos parientes y esta mansión queda más cerca del instituto, pero no me gusta, la única persona a la que conozco es Sakura Tsukeda.

-Que alentador –suspiro mientras me levanto y termino de vestirme. En unos minutos ya estoy lista para bajar y tomar el autobús que pasará a recogerme.

Pero el autobús pasó de largo y miré interrogante a mi "acompañante".

-El chofer la llevará con la limosina, señorita. –explicó la mujer con la misma inexpresibilidad de siempre. Yo me negué de inmediato.

-Le prometí a Momo que iría con él en el autobús. ¡Esto es una intromisión en mi privacidad¡Exijo una explicación inmediatamente! –gruñí de malhumor. Aquello ya era el colmo-.

-Iré caminando –añadí yo cuando vi que de aquel monólogo no sacaría nada.

De camino, afortunadamente, me encontré con Tomoka.

-¡Ann-chan¿Ya te has instalado en tu nueva casa?

-Sí, ayer por la tarde –sonreí- Tienes que venir un día, no sabes lo terriblemente sola que estoy allí.

-Eso está hecho.

Giré la cabeza para asegurarme de que nadie nos perseguía. Era un acto estúpido: aunque no viera a nadie, siempre habría alguien vigilando de cerca.

-¿Tu "amiga" Sakura todavía sigue molestándote? –preguntó la chica de cortos cabellos castaños-

-Ella SIEMPRE está molestándome. –coloqué las manos tras la nuca- Kaidoh me ha contado todo.

-¡Maldito¡Sabía que pronto se iría de la lengua!

-Vamos, no tenías por qué ocultarlo.

-Y a ti… ¿Cómo te van las cosas? –sabía a lo que se refería. Siempre se lo confiaba todo a Tomoka, ella era la única que sabía que yo amaba a Momoshiro-kun, aunque supiera que yo no le gustaba como más que una amiga.

-Como siempre, ahora peor que nunca. Al trasladarme estoy segura que perderemos contacto.

-¿No decías que iríais juntos al instituto?

-Me obligaron a ir en coche pero me escapé –contesté con una sonrisa triste- Era la única oportunidad que tenía de verlo, y hasta eso me han negado. De todas formas no ganaba nada continuando viéndolo, solo me hacía daño. Se que Momoshiro-kun no se fijará en mi por mucho que haga. Ya me declaré una vez y me rechazó. No pienso caer en el mismo error dos veces… Además, yo también puedo salir con otros chicos si él lo hace.

-Pretendientes no te faltan, eh!

-Este Sábado voy a salir con Ryoma Echizen…

-¡Con el presidente estudiantil!

-¡Claro! Si él no me distrae nadie lo hará. Ya sabes, las artes de la seducción… ¡Echizen-kun es un maestro en eso!

-Pero ya sabes quien le gusta a Ryoma-san realmente…

-¡Pero ella no le hace caso! Ryoma-kun es divertido y muy atento. Ella es una tonta si no le hace caso¡se lo tendría bien merecido si de pronto se enamorara de él y Ryoma la rechazase!

-¡No hables tan fuerte! –me tapó la boca agarrándome del brazo- De todos modos ella es una compañera de clase¡y también amiga tuya!, no deberías hablar así de ella.

-Solo digo la verdad. Me siento identificada con él, porque a mi me pasa lo mismo. Si podemos consolarnos juntos… ¡Que así sea!.

Tomoka negó con la cabeza, como si no estuviese de acuerdo pero yo me mantuve firme. ¡Ya era hora de no sufrir más! Yo era hermosa, con mi largo cabello rubio y mis ojos azules. No era justo que pasase mi adolescencia rechazando chicos y esperando a que Momo me mirase. ¡Era hora de disfrutar!.

-Ryoma-kun –lo llamé en cuanto crucé la entrada del salón. Él se volteó hacia mí pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que me colgara de su cuello y lo besara en una mejilla- Te espero a las cinco pasado mañana. –él asintió y yo me deshice del abrazo mientras observaba con mayor disimulo a la joven castaña que anotaba algo en la pizarra.

Muy bien. Si a ella no le importaba a mi menos.

------------

Por fin el Sábado llegó. Me mantuve ocupada la mayor parte del día. Había salido en la mañana al centro comercial a comprar unos zapatos que dieran juego con el vestido negro de volantes que me había comprado la semana pasada. Era muy ajustado y remarcaba mi figura, haciendo voltear a más de una persona allá por donde pasaba. Sonreí complacida mientras entraba en casa. Justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono. Sin perder ni un instante corrí a atenderlo pero cuando lo descolgué la sorpresa me sobrecogió.

-¿Ann?

Tragué salive y traté de contestar lo más fríamente que pude.

-¿Sí, Momo?

-Llamaba para preguntar como te iba. Estaba preocupado. Pensé que había sido una mala idea pedirte que cogieras el autobús para ir al instituto porque cuando pasé te vi discutiendo con tu asistente… Disculpa si eso te supuso algún problema.

¿Cómo se suponía que debía contestar a esa pregunta?. Momoshiro-kun era tan… tierno y atento cuando se lo proponía… No sabía que decirle. ¿Por qué tenía que llamarme para hacerme ilusiones que bien sabía que no tenían fundamento?. Yo no era alguien especial solo por eso, él trataba atentamente a todo el mundo. Debía mantenerme firme.

-No hay problema. De todos modos de ahora en adelante iré andando.

Quería que viese la indirecta por alguna parte. Quería que supiese que quería apartarlo de mi vida, que estaba intentando alejarme de él. Pero nada me preparó para lo que escuché a continuación.

-De todos modos… llamaba para invitarte a salir a alguna parte… Tú y yo… solos. Hace tiempo que no nos vemos. –se apresuró a recalcar tras lo dicho. Un fuerte sonrojo se había acumulado en las mejillas del chico y lo único que necesitaba era excusarse por tan repentina petición.

Yo no me encontraba mucho mejor. ¿Aquello significaba que… me estaba pidiendo una cita?. Era lo que siempre había querido¿no?. Ahora tal vez Momoshiro-kun se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia mí… ¿Por qué no podía ser así?. Pero yo intentaba convencerme a mi misma de que el chico de ojos violetas jamás me querría, era una manera de protegerme después de que él me rechazase. Me había prometido que no le daría ninguna oportunidad más a ese amor que sentía. Ya lo había decidido.

-Lo siento. Esta tarde tengo una CITA –dije enfatizando la última palabra expresamente. En ese momento sentí mi corazón morir pero no había marcha atrás.

-Oh, entiendo. Siento si he interrumpido algo. Adiós.

No me dio tiempo a contestar, Momo colgó de inmediato. Apreté el teléfono entre mis manos con rabia, intentando que las lágrimas agolpadas en mis ojos no lograsen caer. Mas no lo logré. Pronto me vi arrodillada en el suelo, con la cabeza hundida entre mis piernas y llorando desconsoladamente.

¡¡Qué había hecho¡¡Lo había echado todo a perder!!.

Pero, me dije después a mi misma, era lo que debía hacer. Ryoma era la persona correcta para mí. Él lograría que me olvidase de Momo. Él lograría que…

No pude terminar mi pensamiento, el sonido de la puerta sonó con estrépito haciéndome levantar involuntariamente como un auto reflejo.

¿Sería Ryoma¡No podía permitir que me viese así! Le grité que esperase un momento y el timbre dejó de sonar, indicando que me había escuchado. Corrí escaleras arriba e intenté ocultar tanto como pude el tono rojizo que había cubierto la zona alrededor de mis ojos debido al intenso llanto. Bajé en unos minutos siendo recibida alegremente por el chico de cabellos negros. Era lo correcto… debía de serlo…

-Lo siento –murmuré cuando noté que él me miraba fijamente- Me he resfriado y no he tenido una buena noche…

Él pareció conforme con esta explicación así que continuamos caminando. Y ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía hacia donde íbamos.

-¿Adónde me llevas, Ryoma?

-Pensé en ir a comprar unos helados.

Yo asentí feliz. ¡Cuánto tiempo hacía que no probaba uno de estos! Pensé mientras degustaba el helado de fresa que Echizen me había comprado. El último que comí, recordé haciendo que mi rostro se oscureciera de nuevo, fue cuando Momoshiro-kun y yo fuimos al parque de atracciones en su cumpleaños. Él… él dejó la fiesta que sus amigos le habían preparado a mitad de ella para… para venir conmigo…

El helado resbaló de mis manos, haciendo que cayese, con un débil sonido, a mis pies.

Sobresaltada me volví hacia Ryoma. Por lo visto él me había estado observando de reojo todo el tiempo. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar, sin saber qué hacer.

-Yo… -fue lo único que logré articular-.

-Creo que este no es el lugar en el que deberías estar… -declaró él con una particular sonrisa. De pronto me cogió de las manos y me hizo observarlo- Deberías escuchar tu corazón –guió mi mano hasta éste. Escuchaba los latidos al ritmo de mi desesperación- ¿Qué es lo que te dice?

Me levanté de golpe, formando un gran escándalo. Sentía varias miradas sobre mi persona pero no me importaba.

-¡Gra-Gracias Ryoma-kun! –formulé haciendo una torpe reverencia antes de salir corriendo fuera del lugar-.

Corría tanto como mis piernas me lo permitían. Crucé las calles con urgencia, esperando ver aparecer su rostro en cualquier momento. Pero seguía corriendo y nada sucedía.

Horas después me vi frente a una pequeña casa de estilo japonés. Tenía un minúsculo patio trasero, entré por allí. Abrí la verja con dificultad mientras sentía que las piernas se me aflojaban. Comencé a llorar desconsoladamente pero me obligué a volver a levantarme y caminé con pesadez hacia la casa, recargándome contra ella en cuanto alcancé a llegar. Pulsé el pequeño botón que pronto emitió un débil silbido. La puerta se abrió poco después, desvelando a un joven de ojos violeta que me observaba de soslayo desde dentro.

-A-Ann… -susurró Momo-.

Yo me abracé a él sin perder tiempo, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo contra el mío. ¿Qué estaría pensando él de mí? me pregunté con tristeza. Mi aspecto no era precisamente muy atrayente. Mi vestido, si antes me hacía ver terriblemente provocativa y sexy, ahora estaba sucio y desaliñado. Mi cabello estaba despeinado, completamente desordenado y con algunas hojas sobre él y mis piernas y brazos estaban llenos de arañazos.

Sentí, verdaderamente confusa, sus brazos rodearme. Estuvimos así unos minutos hasta que él me separó delicadamente. Me observó con preocupación, cogiendo una mano entre las suyas y llevándosela a la boca, besándola.

-¿Dónde has estado? –me preguntó sobre mi estado lamentable-.

-Buscándote –respondí simplemente, todavía recordando cuando me había caído al río por accidente al creer que lo había visto en la otra orilla.

-Estás temblando… -murmuró mientras me cogía de los hombros y me hacía pasar. En efecto, había comenzado a temblar debido a mi creciente impotencia-. Quédate aquí, traeré unas toallas.

Lo obligué a detenerse, cogiéndolo tímidamente de la punta de su camiseta. Él me escrutó con la mirada. ¿No debería estar enojado?. Prácticamente le tiré en cara que no quería nada con él y que ya estaba saliendo con alguien. Y hablando de eso…

-Sobre lo de la cita… yo… -comencé a hablar-.

-¿No te fue bien¡¿No habrá intentado propasarse contigo?! –preguntó alarmado haciéndome levantar y pegándose involuntariamente a mi cuerpo. Comencé a temblar con mayor frecuencia, sintiendo que las fuerzas me fallaban al estar tan cerca de él.

-Yo… ¡No estoy saliendo con alguien más! –sentencié bajo el rostro desconcertado de Takeshi- Salí… salí hoy con un chico pero… pero no pasó nada Momoshiro-kun porque… ¡porque yo te amo!

El tiempo se detuvo de pronto. Intentaba ver la reacción que mi declaración, mi segunda declaración para ser más exactos, había causado en él pero solo podía ver un muy sorprendido rostro seguido de una extraña sonrisa que apareció pronto en sus labios.

-Tú eres muy importante para mí, Ann-chan… Pero todavía no sé que siento hacia ti. Tú… ¿Tú me darías una oportunidad?.

Ahora la que estaba más que sorprendida era yo. Tras oírlo decir la segunda frase había sentido que el mundo moría bajo mis pies pero… ¿pero me había pedido que lo intentáramos?.

-¡Claro! –declaré con una sonrisa. Él me sonrió y volvió a abrazarme, esta vez con mayor cariño, casi con amor.

Ryoma Echizen's POV

Abandoné el lugar tras unos instantes. Me debatí entre ir a ver la película yo o no, hasta que comprendí que hacerlo solo sería muy aburrido.

Me dediqué a dar vueltas por el centro, matando el tiempo. Pero de pronto me detuve al reconocer el reflejo de una figura que a mis espaldas se reflejaba. La castaña observaba un escaparate, en el que habían todo tipo de ropas diferentes, al otro lado de la acera. Seguí observándola disimuladamente hasta que desapareció calle abajo. Aquel rostro me recordaba tantas cosas…

_Había sido un día de invierno en el que la había conocido. La muchacha vestía amplias vestimentas que la protegían del frío, un gracioso gorro con una pequeña bolita en su extremo sobre su cabello de lino trenzado. Sakuno Ryuuzaki paseaba a su pequeña perrita de raza exótica frente a mi casa. Sus pequeñas manos estiraban con dificultad la correa que amarraba al animal. ¡Qué frío hacía! pensaba mientras observaba la gran casa que se ofrecía ante sus ojos. El jardín era inmenso y hasta había una fuente con la escultura de un hombre a cuerpo completo desde donde fluía el agua._

_-¡Qué maravilloso sería vivir aquí¿Verdad Cery-chan? –dijo a la perrita a su lado- ¿Qué clase de persona vivirá aquí?._

_Se preguntaba mientras se frotaba sus manitas desprovistas de guantes y, sin pretenderlo, dejando soltar la correa con la que sujetaba a Cery._

_La perrita, más corta que perezosa, se escabulló por entre las rendijas de la gran verja que rodeaba aquellas propiedades y se perdió en su interior._

_-¡Cery-chan! –gritó la pequeña castaña alcanzando a ver la revoltosa colita doblar por unos matorrales. Se cogió a la verja, intentando alcanzarla con la mirada pero ya no la encontró. Silbó para llamarla pero la perrita no contestó a su llamado. Desesperada pulsó el sotisficado aparato que la comunicaría con los dueños de aquella mansión._

_Aquella vez su curiosidad se vería recompensada: recuperaría a Cery-chan y además conocería mucho mejor de lo que pensaba al amo de aquella casa._

_-------------_

_Me levanté de la cama, todavía restregando mis ojitos con mis pequeñas manos. Bajé con apenas una bata blanca de seda cubriéndome y el pelo todo despeinado, descubriendo mi rebelde cabello anaranjado. _

_Me sentía tan solo aquella mañana… Mi padre había salido a un viaje de negocios dejando a mi madre enferma a la que yo debía cuidar. Por suerte sólo estaba un poco acatarrada y yo solía ser un poco más inmune que el resto de los niños a coger la gripe._

_Iba a llevarle un vaso de agua con sus medicinas cuando el timbre sonó. La sirvienta encargada de responder debía estar haciendo las compras porque nadie salió a recibir al "invitado". _

_Dispuesto a hacer ese trabajo mío corrí hacia el comunicador y, después de saltar varias veces y darme cuenta de que no lo alcanzaba, me subí a una silla que había traído expresamente._

_El timbre de la entrada era algo más fácil ya que mis padres había hecho instalar uno a mi altura después de que se dieran cuenta de que no podía alcanzarlo. Y luego de sobornar y amenazar a varios del vecindario, claro._

_Contesté y de inmediato la imagen de una pequeña niña castaña y de ojos rojos aparentemente de mi edad (9 años) apareció._

_-¿Quién es? –pregunté yo repentinamente conforme con su aparición. Parecía una niña muy buena-._

_-¿Buenas? Lo siento, mi perrita se ha colado en el jardín… -se excusó- ¿Podrían dejarme pasar?._

_Definitivamente aquellos orbes rojos eran los más hermosos que había visto hasta ahora._

_-Ahora te abro._

_¿Y qué había con aquello de "no hables con extraños"? simplemente lo olvidé en cuanto vi su rostro angelical._

_Salí al jardín donde, tras haber abierto la verja automáticamente, la muchachita ya había entrado para buscar a su mascota._

_-¡Cery-chan! –la volvió a llamar. Por fin la perrita se dignó a aparecer dando pequeños saltitos y sosteniendo algo en su boca. En ese momento aparecí yo, repentinamente alarmado al reconocer lo que la perra llevaba._

_-¡Las flores que mi madre plantó el otro día! -¡Y qué terrible sería para ella cuando se enterase! añadí para mí mismo. Esas eran las plantas que mi madre había insistido en plantar a pesar de la lluvia, y la causa de su catarro._

_-¡Lo siento muchísimo! –se disculpó la oji-carmín en cuanto entendió la importancia de aquello- ¡Las pagaré! –pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo estúpido que su discurso resultaba. Aquello, además de no solucionar lo ocurrido, no era nada más que miseria comparada con la gran casa en la que vivía. Probablemente ella no tenía ni para comprarse unos buenos guantes, entendí en cuanto la vi esconderse las manos en sus bolsillos, con un rostro triste._

_-Mi nombre es Ryoma Echizen¿Y tú… como te llamas?._

_Ella pareció contenta hacia aquel cambio de tema._

_-¡Sakuno Ryuuzaki!_

_Aquella vez la invité a tomar un chocolate caliente, como todos los días siguientes. Venía siempre que podía a jugar a mi casa y pronto nos hicimos grandes amigos._

_-¡Te quiero, Ryo-chan!_

_Me dijo un día abrazándome. Aquello me produjo una huella mucho más grande de la que ella podía imaginarse en esos momentos, con apenas diez años de edad, y tan solo un año de estando juntos. Abrió una puerta hacia un nuevo sentimiento que no desaparecería jamás._

-Sakuno… chan –susurré yo en el presente al recordar aquellos tiempos, viendo como ella desaparecía entre el resto de transeúntes.

Tomoka Osakada's POV

-Y eso es lo que pasó –terminó su relato Tachibana observándome con una sonrisa-.

-Te fue muy bien, eh. Así se hace Ann¡Hacéis muy buena pareja!

-Sí, y ayer en la noche él y yo…

Ann detuvo su historia al observar la cara de horror de la castaña que venía por el pasillo hacia nuestra dirección. Pero ladeó la cabeza y siguió su recorrido, con la anterior expresión serena en su rostro.

-¿Acabo de meter la pata? –preguntó la peli-dorado observando como Sakuno se alejaba- Pero pensé que no le importaba.

-Y APARENTEMENTE así es –contesté yo sabiamente mientras retomaba la marcha- De todos modos era de Momoshiro-san de quien estabas hablando.

-Cierto. Y entonces ayer él me dijo…

-¡¡¡TOMOKA!!!

-Eso es, me dijo… "Tomoka…" Uh… ¡NO¿¡Quién demonios!?

Una cabellera negra ceniza entró en escena. Sonreí al reconocer en ella a MI Kaidoh-kun. (_NdK: See, al final esos dos acaban juntos. ¡Insistir si que cambian las cosas¿Quién dijo que no?_).

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté yo felizmente mientras dejaba a Ann olvidada en su mismo lugar. Frunció el ceño pero al fin tomó su propio camino y se marchó.

-Tengo unos asuntos que tratar con el consejo de estudiantes. Queremos hacer un festival deportivo conjunto –todos los cursos-, pensamos que sería buena idea. Y también dejarlo abierto al público, para que pudiera participar todo aquel que quiera…

-¡Qué gran idea¡Ya espero la hora de que llegue el momento! Echizen está en la biblioteca, si no es que ya se ha ido… También deberías hablarlo con tu padre? Siendo el director…

-Le parece una buena proposición… En cuanto a Echizen me extraña que no esté sobando o mirando tras las faldas de alguna chica… -no había humor en esa afirmación, realmente lo creía así-.

-¡Qué duro eres! –bromeé yo pero él me miró serio-.

-Tomoka… ¡_Prométeme_ que nunca te has visto con él!

-¡¡¡KAORU!!!

Ann Tachibana's POV

Sakuno había confundido lo que había entre Ryoma y yo. Al principio pensaba que se lo tenía bien merecido, creía que él tenía derecho a salir con otras chicas ya que ella parecía no hacerle el más mínimo caso. Pero a medido que iba observándolos me daba cuenta de que ellos dos parecían más allegados de lo que se ve a simple vista. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que me había dado cuenta de que Ryoma estaba enamorado de la castaña pero la constante indiferencia de ella me ayudaba a concluir que Sakuno no sentía absolutamente nada por él. ¿Por qué, entonces, ella había huido de esa forma cuando nos había escuchado a Tomoka y a mí hablar sobre algo que supuestamente habíamos hecho él y yo en la noche?. Por supuesto yo estaba hablando sobre Momo pero… eso ella no lo sabía. De hecho dudaba que supiese nada más que no tuviese que ver con ella misma. Siempre a su bola… sin importarle los noviazgos que los otros puedan tener. Cuando se habla de estas novedades en las horas libres ella simplemente se hace la desentendida y se sienta en su pupitre a terminar sus tareas cuando normalmente participa activamente en las conversaciones. Alguna vez en clase alguien la llamó cruelmente "frígida".

¿Pero y si… solo se comportaba así porque le gustaba alguien que pensaba era imposible?. Ryoma era un idiota y siempre iba de chica en chica, por supuesto porque cree que la única que le gusta no la puede conseguir. Lo único que yo pienso es que ambos son unos necios.

Pero antes que nada tengo que asegurarme de que Sakuno realmente siente algo por el oji-dorado…

------------

Con ese nuevo propósito me interné otra vez en mi salón. Di una rápida ojeada antes de sentarme en mi pupitre: ni rastro de la castaña. ¿Dónde se había metido?.

La duda quedó resuelta cuando Sakuno apareció diez minutos tarde. Después de eso la clase transcurrió lentamente, sentía que me asfixiaba con todas las preocupaciones. ¡Quería salir de aquí!.

-Sensei –Ryoma llamó la atención del maestro levantando la mano. Yo lo observé con interés mirando la pizarra vacía y a él alternativamente. Mmm… no estábamos corrigiendo, verdad?- ¡Ann-chan se encuentra mal!.

Yo le devolví la mirada, horrorizada.

"_¡Qué es lo que estás haciendo, estúpido!"_ –quise gritarle- _"¡Sakuno está observando¡Lo va a malinterpretar!" _

Él pareció leerme la mente porque me observó tristemente mientras me ayudaba a levantarme y me pedía en silencio que no me preocupase y que olvidase todo.

"_No puedo"_ contesté con la mirada, pero él ya no estaba mirándome.

Antes de que la puerta se cerrase pude ver la perdida mirada que Sakuno Ryuuzaki sostenía sobre mí.

Ya no había duda.

Ambos se amaban, pero Ryoma le había hecho algo tan terrible que pensaba que ella nunca se lo perdonaría. Y Sakuno pensaba que él ya había perdido todo interés en ella.

Se podía leer en ellos como libros abiertos.

------------

-¡Eres un idiota! –le espeté yo en cuanto me apoyó en la esquina de la cama- ¡Lo estás echando todo a perder!.

-¡Lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo! –estalló él-.

-¡Pero no puedes dejar las cosas así¡Tú mismo me dijiste que luchara por lo que creía!.

-¡Pero tú lo tenías más fácil! –él parecía avergonzado ante el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación-.

-¿Cómo de fácil¿Debería recordarte que él ni siquiera se ha decidido aún si le gusto o no? –él volteó el rostro lo que hizo que me diera más coraje. ¿No sabía lo difícil que era para mí que Momo todavía no me dijese que yo le gustaba¿Qué no sabía que temía que nunca me pudiese amar y me dejara¿O que conociese a otra? No sabía que era difícil vivir en la duda, teniéndolo pero sin tenerlo?. En ese momento lo odié por no luchar por algo que sabía que ya tenía.

Él me observó con tristeza, sabiendo de mi enojo. Sonrió conciliadoramente y me abrazó. Yo no lo aparté pues sabía que con ese abrazo no estaba simplemente consolándome a mí sino a sí mismo, pero era demasiado cabezota y jamás me pediría que lo reconfortara. Pasé un brazo por detrás de su cuello y le peiné con los dedos algunos mechones que caían rebeldemente. Sentí que el mundo caía bajo mis pies cuando noté una gota líquida caer por el hueco de mi hombro, deslizándose por mi piel en abajo. Una detrás de otra. ¿Él no podía estar llorando, cierto?.

-Ryom…

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe, mostrando una pequeña figura.

-Tachibana-san, he venido a ver como te encuen-

Se detuvo de pronto al ver la escena. Yo miré su horror sin entender, hasta que me di cuenta del modo tan "amoroso" en el que parecía que nos encontrábamos.

-Erh… Ryuuzaki-chan esto no…

Tarde. Ella ya se había ido.

-¡¡Ryoma¡¡Muévete¡¡Ella lo está malinterpretando todo!! –y de nuevo acertaba en mis predicciones. Siempre había de pasar algo que lo estropeara todo-.

-¿¡No vas a ir!? –le pregunté yo exasperada-.

-¡Ya es obvio que no¡No me importa!

-¡¿Si no te importa porque estás-…?

Iba a decir "llorando" pero me detuve al ver la cara de espanto que me ponía con tan solo pensarlo.

Yo suspiré y me di la vuelta, corriendo tras la chica de trenzas.

La alcancé en el parque que había a cierta distancia del instituto. Los árboles de cerezo ya dejaban caer sus hojas. La castaña descansaba en uno de los bancos, con una mano protegiendo sus ojos del sol.

-Ryuuzaki-chan…

Ella abrió los ojos, incorporándose para que pudiera sentarme a su lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunté-

-Estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo.

No dije nada. Simplemente no sabía que podía decir para arreglar ese malentendido, aunque sospechaba que ella ya lo sabía.

-Sakuno… entre Ryoma y yo no hay nada… quiero decir… estoy saliendo con otra persona.

Ella me miró fijamente.

-¿Con otra persona? –desconcertada- ¿Entonces porque juegas con Ryoma? Es obvio que él siente algo por ti.

-¡Nada de eso! –levanté las manos mientras negaba con la cabeza- ¡NO hay nada¡NADA¡Por parte de ninguno de los dos!

-¿Y como estás tan segura? Tal vez él no te lo ha dicho para no herirte…

Yo suspiré, irritada.

-¿¡Eres masoquista o qué¿O es que necesitas una excusa para no enfrentarte a la realidad?

-¿Qué¿De que hablas? –se movió en su asiento nerviosamente mientras enfocaba la mirada de un lugar a otro-

-A ti te gusta Ryoma-kun –dije tranquilamente, consiguiendo un respingo de la chica-.

-Es verdad –dijo al fin. Esta vez fui yo quien me sorprendí-.

-¿Entonces… porque no haces nada¡Él también te quiere!

-¡Eso no es cierto! –retrocedió- No, no… Ya no…

-¿Ya no?

Ella se encogió sobre sí misma, subiendo los pies en la banca y apoyando las manos y la cabeza sobre ellos. Cerró los ojos y se mantuvo silenciosa por varios minutos. Yo pensaba que se había dormido cuando de repente su voz resonó en mi cabeza.

-Ryoma-kun y yo… estuvimos saliendo. No saliendo formalmente pero nos comportábamos como cualquier otra pareja: salíamos juntos todos los días, íbamos al cine, paseábamos por el parque… Nunca me dijo "Te amo" pero yo sabía que él me quería, así que en el día de noche buena de hace 3 años, antes de entrar al instituto, él y yo… -dio un respingo y se puso como la grana- …lo hicimos. Fue la primera y la única vez. Continuamos saliendo normalmente hasta que pasaron las semanas y me di cuenta de que no me veía la menstruación…

Yo abrí los ojos grandemente ante semejante revelación.

-Tú… -me quedé sin habla antes de terminar la frase-.

-Fue una falsa alarma, se me había atrasado por causas naturales… ya sabes, hay veces que estamos peor que otras o tenemos algún problema… pero al darme cuenta me creaba falsos miedos y el estrés hacía que continuara atrasándoseme… Pero el caso es que yo creía que estaba embarazada y… se lo dije. Estábamos desesperados, no sabíamos que hacer, éramos todavía muy jóvenes y… -sollozó- escapamos de casa.

-¡¡Os fugasteis!! –aquello era lo último que me hubiese imaginado-.

-Nos encontraron en unos días. Mi madre me ayudó a hacerme la prueba… -se sonrojó notablemente- y dio negativo. Al poco decidimos dejarlo, dijo que no quería ponerme en peligro nunca más.

Yo contuve la respiración. ¡Aquello era lo más impresionante que me habían dicho jamás¿¡Pero cómo todo había podido terminar así¿El amor también puede desencadenar en indiferencia¿Por qué ninguno de los dos hacía nada para solucionarlo¿Y por qué, oh, por qué Ryoma se comportaba tan _hijo puta_ como para estar saliendo con otra chicas después de lo que Sakuno y él habían pasado¿Qué acaso creía que ella podía olvidarlo así como así?.

Las lágrimas de un amor perdido, una confusión y… ¿Un desenlace inesperado?.

Solo rogaba que todo aquello se solucionase pronto...

------------

Keru's POV

La castaña suspiró mientras soltaba abandonadamente su maleta sobre la cama. Se sentó en su escritorio, con el mentón apoyado en sus manos, sobre la mesa, y se puso a pensar. Había cometido un error al contarle a Ann todo lo que había pasado con Ryoma. De eso ya hacía tres años y todavía no podía apartarlo de su mente, a juzgar por el portarretratos que descansaba junto a algunos libros, de arte, que antes solía coleccionar. Su afición había nacido gracias a la madre de Ryoma. La señora Rinko tenía dos pasiones: la jardinería y el arte. Decía que ambas estaban unidas. Amaba las flores y adoraba hacer todo tipo de figuras podando los arbustos del patio trasero. Había hecho incluso un conejito. A Sakuno le encantaba ayudar a la señora Echizen y algunas veces (aunque pocas, porque lo odiaba) se les unía Ryoma. El mejor recuerdo que conservaba de aquellas tardes en el jardín fue cuando un día Rinko la llamó un día cualquiera, después de haber estado tomando unos sándwiches con Ryoma, y la llevo al jardín. Allí había un pequeño arbusto cortado en forma de una niña, con un vestido e incluso su pelo largo atado en dos coletas. Era Sakuno.

Sonrió ante estos recuerdos agridulces. ¿Cómo estaría la señora Rinko¿Qué pensaría sobre que la dejase de visitar tan repentinamente?. Levantó la mirada hacia la foto, notando como las lágrimas ya comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos.

-Ryoma-kun… ¿Por qué tuvo que acabarse así?.

Una mirada tranquila y de reflejos dorados la observaban desde aquel recuerdo. La foto mostraba a una joven de catorce años y de ojos rojos siendo rodeada por el peli-negro. Una gruesa chaqueta masculina cubría los hombros de la castaña y en su cuello adornaba la bufanda que él le había regalado. Los dos sonreían.

Sakuno cerró los ojos y las imágenes de aquel día acudieron a su mente.

_Ambos habían salido a pasear con algunos amigos más de la clase para festejar que solo quedaban unos meses para terminar la secundaria. Sakuno y Ryoma iban un poco alejados del resto._

_-Pronto entraremos a la preparatoria… ¡Qué nervios!_

_Sakuno asintió, diciéndose interiormente que eso no tenía ni la más mínima importancia comparado con lo que sentía al ser tomada de la mano por el oji-dorado. Él debió creer que tenía frío al verla con las mejillas sonrojadas porque de inmediato la cubrió con su chaqueta._

_-Por favor –le pidió a una pareja que pasaba junto a ellos- ¿Nos podría hacer una foto?._

_La castaña lo observó confundida recordando que Ryoma le había dicho al resto que no llevaba ninguna cámara cuando le habían pedido sacar una fotografía del grupo. Todos sabían de su pasión por la fotografía y el hecho de que siempre llevaba una con él._

_-Es la última –puntualizó él al notar su mirada. Luego extendió la mano hacia ella-. Ven._

_Ella se acercó tímidamente y se colocó a su lado. Él, notando lo tensa que estaba, aprovechó que el chico que iba a tomarles la foto estaba ingeniándosela para buscar un mejor plano y la haló por su delgada figura, haciéndola reír automáticamente, y pegándola a él. Ella se puso como la grana justo cuando el flash los iluminó a ambos._

_-Gracias –Ryoma tomó la cámara y se reunió de nuevo con ella- ¿Vamos?._

_No encontraron a sus amigos y por mucho que los llamaba ninguno cogía el teléfono. Así que pasaron el resto de la noche los dos solos. Fueron a ver el árbol de navidad que habían plantado en el centro de la ciudad: era enorme y estaba decorado con todo tipo de adornos. Una estrella se divisaba en lo más alto._

_-Es hermoso –murmuró la chica- Aunque me hubiese gustado más ver el de tu casa. Es una lástima que mamá me hiciese regresar antes de que lo terminarais de montar. _

_-Podemos ir ahora –sugirió él con una sonrisa-._

_-¡Qué va! Está muy lejos._

_-Cogeremos el tren. Son las… -miró el reloj- las once y media. El último sale a las doce (como es fiesta…). Todavía nos da tiempo._

_-Bueno, si quieres… Enviaré un mensaje a Tomoka (acabará leyéndolo tarde o temprano…)._

_-Pues vamos yendo…_

_El tren estaba abarrotado de jóvenes que aprovechaban la última parada para trasladarse a los locales de fiesta que solían frecuentar (luego regresar ya era otra cosa en la que no pensaban mucho) y poco a poco fue vaciándose hasta que llegaron al último destino, que era donde Sakuno y Ryoma debían parar._

_-Ya llegamos –la avisó él al ver que estaba al borde del sueño. Sakuno abrió los ojos sintiéndose desorbitada y encontrándose apoyada en el hombro del oji-dorado._

_-¿Dónde estamos?_

_-Íbamos a mi casa¿recuerdas?._

_-Oh sí._

_Salieron y no les tomaron mucho tiempo llegar a la mansión del chico._

_-¿Esto cada día está más grande o me lo parece a mí? –rodó los ojos-._

_-Espera y busco las llaves… -empezó a revolver por la mochila hasta que las encontró-._

_-¿No está el portero?_

_Él negó._

_-La mayoría de empleados están librando, excepto un par de guardias y Marie._

_Marie era como un muerto por la noche, se ponía sus tapones en los oídos y se entregaba a los brazos de Morfeo hasta que el sol, único capaz de despertarla, salía. Podía haber una explosión en el cuarto conjunto y no enterarse hasta la mañana siguiente cuando lo viese todo destrozado._

_-¿Querrás una taza de chocolate? –le preguntó cuando la vio inmersa en sus pensamientos-._

_-¡Seguro!_

-------------------

_Ryoma sostenía su tazón entre las manos, soplando de vez en cuando para que se enfriase un poco. ¡Estaba realmente caliente!. Levantó la mirada cuando escuchó una pequeña risa al otro lado de la mesa._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Estaba recordando… Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos… -removió el líquido con la pajita para después llevársela a la boca- Nos conocemos desde hace tiempo… Cinco años… ¡Lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer!_

_-En aquel entonces me llamabas Ryo-chan…_

_Ella asintió, sonriente, recordando aquellos tiempos, cuando ambos tenían nueve años._

_-Me acordé… de la vez que me hiciste tapar los ojos con un pañuelo y me guiaste a través del jardín… y me encontré rodeada por un montón de flores amarillas… ¡Tú odiabas venir con tu mamá y conmigo a cuidar las plantas!... y lo hiciste por mí. –y añadió riendo- Entonces comprendí porque desde hacía meses me prohibías ir a ese lugar. Me colocaste una guirlanda en la cabeza y me dijiste…_

_-"…¡Te quiero, Sakuno-chan!" Y todavía lo hago. _

_-¿Me quieres? –preguntó ella cuidadosamente. ¿Lo había dicho realmente¿La quería de veras?. Cuando eran pequeños ambos se decían "Te quiero" de forma amistosa, pero desde que se habían dado cuenta de que sentían algo más el uno por el otro ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a decir aquellas dos palabras. Después comenzaron a salir… pero él nunca se lo había vuelto a decir._

_Pero él no contestó, simplemente se la quedó viendo fijamente. Sakuno hubiera pensado que el silencio significaba un "no", pero se dio cuenta de que por mucho que lo amara ella tampoco sería capaz de decir de nuevo "Te quiero". Porque aquello siempre había significado mucho para los dos. Era una muestra de inocencia y de amistad, pero ahora ya no eran ni una cosa ni la otra. ¿Cómo sino habían comenzado a salir?. Su amistad se había roto… ¿había valido la pena?._

_Sí…_

_Sakuno se acercó a él, halándolo del borde de la chaqueta y echándole los brazos al cuello se pegó a él intensamente._

_Esa noche ella se entregó a él sin saber que eso lo cambiaría todo._

-Fin FlashBack-

Sakuno se tumbó en su cama y abrazó la almohada, recordando cada una de las sensaciones que había sentido.

Y es que sabía… que nunca lo podría olvidar.

**Continuará…**

**NdKeru**: Jeje ¿Hola? ... … …¡No me matéis!. ¡Ya sé que lo que le he hecho a Sakuno ha sido un poco… cruel, pero espero que al menos os haya gustado la escena AnnxMomo¡A mi me ha encantado hacerla!

En realidad esto iba a ser un one-shot… pero era muy largo así que he decidido cortarlo en dos capítulos…

¿Qué hago¿Continuo la historia?

Espero que os vaya bien y que me dejeis algún review plis!

Besos,

KeRu-ChAn-kitsunne.


End file.
